british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morning Island, British Paradise Islands
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook Doc. 1.50. Morning Island is the second-largest department and a major cay of The British Paradise Islands overseas territory, featured in the Two Paradises ''fiction/fantasy realm, as devised by Jonnie Comet. Geography and community Morning Island is the southernmost island of the five-island chain representing the principal land area and population of the territory. It is home to the primary port of entry, container-ship port, transoceanic airport, government offices and principal tourism and business locations of the territory. Most of the island is gently-rolling hillside, especially east of the steep crest above Avon Township. Arable land is used in grazing, crops, vinting and orchards. West and south of Governor's Harbour, the centre rises sharply, forming a kind of cultural and geographical barrier between the busy commercial centres along Paradise Sound and the windy, rural south where are located the territorial military base and the international airport. Morning Island is the territory's number-one tourist destination, having excellent accommodations at Casino and at Governor's Harbour. Aptly-named Honeymoon Beach is a favourite destination for locals and tourists alike. Whilst also a business centre, Governor's Harbour boasts many fine, world-class shops and dining establishments and is probably the most popular place in the territory for tourists 'going on the town'. The island is also home to New London, Paradisian capital and home to many of the territorial embassies, governmental agencies and other public facilities. RAF Paradise airbase is located adjacent to Paradise Trans-Oceanic Airport on Morning Island and is tasked with patrolling and defence of southern and eastern Pacific Ocean dependencies and other interests. Municipalities Kent Township * Fords, neighbourhood - isolated, rural one-lane community at rural Morning I. end of Hell Gate bridge * Waterton, borough - market town for eastern Morning I. * Greenlea, neighbourhood - home of the married Charlie and Janine of the ''Janine, of Paradise story arc Avon Township * New London, borough - centre of territorial government, home to embassies and offices * Ocean Park - late-1960s development ostensibly meant to house visiting RAF and RN personel; now a desirable resort destination * Overhill - popular romantic retreat and resort; in East Of The Sun, Paul and Angel Cavaliere elope to be married here in 1983 City of Prince Albert * Prince Albert - business centre, port of entry 1948-1988, upscale residential neighbourhood of many business and governmental figures; territorial home of Chloe Jamison and parents Elizabeth Township * Elizabeth Town - residential and retail neighbourhood; home of Shangra Carini of the Pure Haze arc * Palmerston Beach - resort area, predominantly for locals; some tourist facilities City of Governor's Harbour * Governor's Harbour, cultural and business centre, home of most foreign embassies in the territory, major tourism destination * Blue Bay, borough - purpose-built port facility and working-class residential housing; port of entry for goods, 1988- City of Casino * Casino, primary tourist destination, exclusive home of territorial gaming houses; noted for wide, popular lido and amusement park * Herling, hamlet - resort community outside Casino; home of territorial aquarium/water park Appearances in Two Paradises story arcs The [http://british-paradise-islands.wikia.com/wiki/Janine,_of_Paradise Janine of Paradise] arc features Waterton, Kent Township, as the home of the married Charlie and Janine. Charlie works at the power plant south and west of Governor's Harbour. Prior to their wedding the two visit the heath park outside Waterton frequently. Darby St Claire and Lady Susie get into trouble after visiting a tourist club in Casino, the events of which are related in A Night On The Town. In 'Night On The Road', of the ''Gwendolyn Dahl'' story arc, Jonathan and Gwendolyn attend a wedding reception in Governor's Harbour and must seek overnight accommodation in town when Jonathan becomes ill. Pure Haze, a story arc featuring the love affair between a teacher and student, is set in Prince Albert and the township of Elizabeth. * * * = Doc.b. 2015.0814. ©Jonnie Comet Productions Ltd. All rights reserved. =